Crept up on him
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Annie was different, in a good way before the games. Everyone thought she was mad when she won, when she realised the trials victors face she decided to let people think she was mad. But she wasn't only different and there's nothing wrong with that. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_It was just like every other day when I first spoke to him. I was working, cycling around District 4 delivering letters and newspapers and doing errands for anyone who asked_.

I cycled into Victor's Village and dropped my bike on the grass in front of Mags' house.

She wasn't mad like some of the living victors. I liked it when I had to deliver things to her. She'd give me biscuits and tell me about life before the Games started, though she can barely remember.

I knocked the door then walked in. I cleaned my feet on the mat and walked into the living room, Mags looked up from her book and smiled at me.

" A letter from the Capitol," I said, handing her letter.

" It will be about the victory tour. I suppose you have one in there for Finnick," she said, opening the letter.

" I suppose so," I said, looking through my bag. I nodded and took it out.

" Run over and give it to him. And tell him to come back with you. He has been spending too much time alone in that house," Mags said. I looked out the window.

" Alone? Where's his family," I asked.

" They didn't want to leave their house," Mags said.

" I'll go now then," I said.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly interested in the newest victor. But he seemed different to the rest of the people in the games this year. I don't know why.

I ran out of Mags' house and down the street a bit. I knocked the door and no one answered. I knocked again and I heard a scream inside. I pushed the door and it opened.

Idiot, doesn't even lock his door even though there are probably people who would love to murder him.

I walked into the living room, it looked just like Mags'. Apart from the fact there was a boy lying on the couch. He screamed again and I sat on the floor.

" Wake up," I shouted in his ear. He sat up immediately and looked around then looked at me.

" Who are you and what are you doing?"

" I'm Annie, and Mags wants to see you," I said. " And I have a letter from the Capitol about your victory your which will start soon."

" Aren't you just full of information," he said smiling.

" I've a good memory. I'll leave you to get up and washed and go to see Mags," I said, I stood and straightened my skirt before I walked out of the house. I went back to Mags and sat in her kitchen, she gave me some biscuits and I listened to her talk.

The front door opened and closed. Mags went into the hall and I listened to the conversation.

" Who was that kid you sent over?"

" Annie, she does errands for us for money but she enjoys it. And she isn't a kid, she is only a year younger than you."

" Right, what did you want?"

" To talk about the tour. Now come into the kitchen and sit down." They entered the kitchen and I stood up.

" I should go now. See you tomorrow," I said before I ran out of the house. I jumped on my bike and cycled home.

* * *

I saw him every day after that, we became friends quickly. Then Mags and Finnick left for the victory tour. That's when things got bad. My life was never perfect, it was hardly good - my sister died seven years ago in the Hunger Games, since then Mum had been depressed and Dad drank all day. The year after the 65th Hunger Games Mum killed herself and out of sorrow Dad drank more, the amount of alcohol killed him. I was forced to live with Gran who was crazy, she saw things and never knew who I was.

After that I shut everyone out, my friends stopped speaking to me as I ignored them. I stayed in my room for days, just writing down my thoughts. Everyone thought I was strange.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the square alone and stood in the part for seventeen year old girls. I had double the amount of slips a normal seventeen year old would have. I looked at the girls around me, they were whispering to their friends about how scared they were. They probably wouldn't be chosen. Only one out of maybe two hundred girls is chosen each year.

Soon enough Sierra Laketon walked on to the stage and began to give the same speech that was given every year, about how it was an honour to be chosen for the games and you should be proud even if there is a extremely good chance you will die. Then she moved on to picking the names.

" For the 70th Hunger Games the female tribute will be... Anna Marie Cresta."

Anna Marie. That's me.

I've been picked.

I'm going to die.

The girls around me begin to whisper wondering who Anna Marie is. Everyone in District 4 knows me as Annie. No one knows my real name.

I take a deep breath, clench my fists and walk out of the group of girls. I walk up to the stage trying not to show how scared I am. I don't hear the boy's name being called out. But a boy who barely looks ten walks on to the stage.

He has no hope. Neither do I. Looks like District 4 are going to lose their tributes in the bloodbath again.

* * *

I am taken into a room for people to come and see me. A few minutes pass and no one comes in. I didn't expect anyone too. I didn't have any friends or sane family - Gran was probably off looking for her dog that died ten years ago.

A peacekeeper comes and leads me to the train. The moment I get on I go to an empty bedroom and lie down. There is a knock and I sit up, the door opens and a familiar head pops in.

" Long time no see, Anna Marie."

" Call me that and I'll kill you," I said.

" Not a good idea. I'm your mentor remember. And imagine how upset everyone in the Capitol would be if you killed me," Finnick said, walking in and sitting at the bottom of the bed.

" Why are you my mentor?"

" Because I chose you."

" Why?"

" You have a chance of winning."

" No I don't. I'll die on the first day, probably within the first hour. I know I will."

" Aw, what happened to the Annie I knew?"

" She realised her family didn't care about her at all."

" Mags cares and so do I."

" You're just saying that. All you care about is the money you make in the Capitol by doing exactly what those women want," I said. Finnick looked at me, confused at what I suspected. " There were rumours and I know they're true now."

" Yeah, they're true. But you don't know the full story," he said. " I brought you this. I thought you might want it." Finnick took a small purple book from his pocket then a pencil. I snatched it from his hands.

" Why did you get this," I asked.

" Because, presuming that you haven't changed in he last five years she still write in that diary every night," he laughed.

" You haven't read it. Have you," I questioned.

The thought of anyone reading my private thoughts was bad enough. But Finnick reading them would be even worse, I've had a crush on him since the day we met.

" I hope the blond haired, blue eyed victor that you think about is me," he said grinning. I threw a pillow at him and it hit his nose. " Aim's as good as ever I see." I couldn't help laughing as he glanced in the mirror to make sure the pillow hasn't wrecked his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at him, smiling. I then rolled my eyes and stood up.

" Is the food as nice as you told me it was," I asked.

" Yes, but don't eat too much or you'll make yourself sick," Finnick said standing beside me.

" Alright, then lets go," I said. We walked to the dining car and I sat at the table. I poured a cup of brown liquid.

" It's hot chocolate, it's really nice," the boy said.

" Don't drink too much William," Mags scolded, but she was smiling. I lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip. I put the cup down and smiled.

" It tastes just like the word, sweet and rich and creamy," I said, then I covered my mouth.

" What," William said.

" Like the word apple, it's sour and sweet at the same time," I said.

" She's mad," Sierra mumbled but I heard.

" I'm not, just forget what I said," I said, I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran to the bedroom I was in earlier. My diary and the pencil still lay on the bed. I picked them up and opened it to the next blank page.

I was chosen this year, I'm going into the Games. I won't come out alive. I know that. I've told everyone on the train my secret, I didn't mean to. Now everyone is going to think I'm the mad tribute.

" Annie. Are you alright?" Finnick walked in, holding two plates and cups. He sat them on the bed then sat beside me.

" I'm fine," I whispered.

" What was that. Tasting words?" He looked at me and I sighed, I had to tell someone.

" It's some sort of mental thing. I went to the doctor when I was little, I can't remember what it's called. But I can taste some words and numbers and letters are like people to me. They act differently and are in different colours," I said.

" Numbers aren't people Annie," he said, putting his hand on my arm. I shivered slightly then nodded.

" 1 is a baby, it can't do anything for itself. Then 6 and 9 are twins, they like to confuse people. That's why they're both blue. They're the only two numbers in the same colour. S is a snake that's going to bite something. Z is a lazy old man who just sleeps," I said. He stared at me for a minute and I folded my arms. " Well? Go ahead, tell me I'm crazy."

" You're not crazy, you're different. That why victors stand apart from everyone else. And I think that stuff's cool," he said.

" Really, you're joking," I said smiling at him.

" What's number four," he asked.

" A teenage boy who's in love with number five but too scared to say anything," I said.

" You know them all," he said.

" They're only like that up to 15," I said. I picked up one of the plates and began to eat. " This is nice."

" Told you it was," he said.

" So what happens when we get to the Capitol," I asked, eating some chicken.

" You'll be taken in and cleaned and you'll meet your prep team and stylist. They'll get you ready then you'll get on the chariot and the opening parade begins," he said.

" They aren't going to do anything extreme are they? I don't want half my hair cut off or my eyes a different colour," I said and he laughed.

" In my opinion all you need is a wash. They don't need to fix anything because you're perfect," Finnick said and I blushed.

" No I'm not," I mumbled. I finished eating and put my plate at the bottom of the bed.

" Do you want to watch the reapings," Finnick asked.

" Alright, I need to know what I'm up against," I said standing up. We both walked out of the room and down the train.


End file.
